Sin
by Am.Lewis
Summary: OS Scène alternative. Loki a finalement triomphé des Avengers et obtenu ce qu'il disait souhaiter : le chaos. Mais à quel prix…


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel (Avengers).

**Notes** : Je voulais simplement tous vous remercier pour les reviews ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois que j'en lis une °A° ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre ou même d'écrire en ce moment (boulot, boulot, boulot ! ) alors bon… un (très) petit One Shot pour me faire pardonner ! J''espère que ça vous plaira !

**Contexte** : Loki a finalement triomphé des Avengers et obtenu ce qu'il disait souhaiter : le chaos. Mais à quel prix…

* * *

_Le mot de sagesse ne vient-il pas de savoir ? Et qu'est-ce que la folie, sinon l'excès d'un vouloir ou d'un pouvoir ?_

**Honoré de Balzac**

Silence. Plus un bruit, plus un son, pas même le souffle irrégulier d'un cœur battant. Les derniers immeubles s'étaient écroulés quelques heures auparavant dans un fracas infernal, bêton et verre s'armant de furie dans l'agonie. Tout s'était brisé dans des débris de terre, de sang, de froide colère, de glaciale déconvenue. Il planait dans l'air comme une odeur de faiblesse, une effluve âcre de peur et de mort mêlées.

Loki contemplait Manhattan du haut d'un bâtiment en ruines, le plus haut point de vue qui exista encore sur l'île. Des cadavres gisaient, de ci et là qu'ils soient humains, chitauris ou quoi que ce fut d'autre. Cela ne l'importait guère. Il avait gagné. Cette planète lui appartenait désormais. New York avait été sa première cible, mais pas sa destination. Où que ce fut, il n'existait pas de terre qui lui ait résisté. Il avait gagné. C'était un sentiment étrange et un rictus trônait fièrement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il contemplait son royaume dévasté. Bien sur, il faudrait reconstruire mais cela ne serait guère qu'une question de temps. Il ferait de cette pathétique contrée son œuvre, sa maison, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Et personne ne l'en empêcherait. Personne ne l'avait pu jusqu'ici. C'était trop tard désormais.

Il eût un éclat de rire. Oui vraiment, c'était un sentiment étrange que cette fierté, presque dérangeant, qui semblait former une masse au fond de ses entrailles. Ses pas s'étaient alourdis, de fatigue, et Loki traversa les rues silencieuses, jonchées des affres du passé. Qu'il était bon d'obtenir enfin ce que l'on avait justement mérité. Le dieu eût un soupire de bienêtre. Voilà si longtemps qu'il avait attendu cet instant.

La cape tâchée de sang de son « frère » trônait sur ses épaules comme un trophée. Ni lui ni ces pitoyables « héros » n'avaient pu empêcher son destin de s'accomplir. Et Loki en était ravi. Néanmoins, l'odeur de Thor était ancrée dans le tissu, lui emplissant la tête de souvenirs lointains qui n'avaient de cesse de le hanter. Voilà qui gâtait son plaisir. Le dieu eut une moue dédaigneuse avant de saisir la cape du bout des doigts, comme de peur d'être souillé par ce sang dont il était déjà barbouillé. Qu'en faire ? La jeter ci ou là eût été la plus sage des décisions mais l'idée que cette chose envahisse encore ce territoire qui lui appartenait le dérangeait. Oh et puis ! Que diable ! Il avait gagné un royaume ! S'occuper d'un ridicule morceau de tissus était bien le dernier de ses problèmes ! Avant toute chose il devait triompher.

Mais voilà. Pour triompher, il fallait quelqu'un pour vous voir. Loki lança vainement un regard autour de lui, constatant quelque chose qu'il refusait de s'avouer. La ville était déserte. Non. Pas déserte. Morte. Et il n'avait pas besoin de se mouvoir pour savoir que le reste de cette planète était en proie à la même souffrance. Aussitôt ce silence qui lui avait paru si salutaire auparavant devint oppressant et ce cœur qu'il croyait disparu depuis si longtemps se serra dans sa poitrine.

« Eho ! »

Seul son écho lui répondit. Le dieu répéta son appel, d'une voix plus forte qui lui parut d'un désespoir sans appel.

« S'il vous plait ! »

A mesure que les minutes passaient, ses supplications se firent plus intenses, plus brisées. Mais il n'y eut personne pour lui répondre.

Le regard embrumé, Loki chercha du regard le moindre signe que quelqu'un l'entendait. Il avait simplement… voulu gagner… juste une fois.. Pour une fois être celui des deux frères dont on put être fier.. Juste prouver qu'il n'était pas rien... qu'il n'était pas qu'une ombre.. Et on l'avait puni. De ses mensonges était né le silence, de ses ruses, la mort… Et de son désespoir, il ne tira que des larmes.

La cape de Thor lui parut lourde de remords et quelque part dans son esprit, une voix lui disait qu'il devait la lui rendre, l'enterrer dignement. Comme un roi. Mais Loki ne trouva pas la force de retourner dans les champs, là où son frère était mort. Là où il l'avait tué. Alors, s'alignant à ce silence déchirant, le dieu se tut tandis que sur ses épaules tremblantes, le tissu rougeoyant reprenait sa place. Puis il s'assit, drapé de morts sur un lit d'ossements, le regard tourné vers un ciel sombre où l'orage semblait vouloir rugir. Mais il n'y aurait plus de foudre désormais.


End file.
